Faintingh 24/X
Faintingh, tiež známy ako Edi (Edí, Eddie, Maďar a pod.) je členom letky Raven s číslom 24 (X) a veliteľom modrého roja. Je tiež veliteľom výcviku do hry IL-2 Sturmovik 1946, pričom posledného rekruta mal pred viac ako rokom (baby sad...). Za svojho pôsobenie u letky sa preslávil tvorbou sebevražebných misií, tvorbou skinov pre letku a novým noseartom každý polrok. Historie Pôvod O jeho pôvode sa vie veľmi málo. Odborníci predpokladajú, že prvá zmienka v histórii je z maďarskej mytológie, kde dcéru náčelníka jedného z kmeňov oplodnil v spánku veľký vták, následne pomenovaný Turul. Časť akademickej obce sa domnieva, že tento Turul bol vlastne Eddie, no odporcovia tvrdia, že je nemožné aby mal Eddie niekedy pohlavný styk. Každopádne onen Turul neskôr viedol Maďarské kmene von z pravlasti do karpatskej kotliny, kde rozvrátili Veľkú Moravu a stali sa na pár desaťročí postrachom Európy. Ich ťaženie malo výrazné rysy vplyvu Eddieho, od faktu že bezproblémov rozdrvili nepriateľov na bojisku po miesto ich usadenia. Z tohto obdobia pochádza tiež prvá písomná zmienka o Eddiem, i keď nepriama. Kronikár Widukind z Corvey vo svojom treťom zväzku kroník píše o bitke na rieke Lech nasledovne: "...Osmá byla vytvořena z tisíce vybraných válečníků z České země. Jejichž vybavení bylo lepší než jejich osud; zde byla zavazadla, neboť místo vzadu bylo považováno za nejbezpečnější. Ale nakonec tomu tak nebylo, neboť Maďaři přešli neočekávaně řeku Lech, obrátili křídlo armády a vyrazili na zadní linii, nejprve šípkami, poté zblízka. Mnoho jich bylo pobito či zajato, všechna zavazadla byla zabavena a linie se dala na útěk. Stejným způsobem napadli Maďaři sedmou a šestou linii. Pobili mnoho a zbytek obrátili na útěk stratili však svého gyulu Tarula. Když si král uvědomil, že je v přední řadě spor a že linie za ním jsou také napadeny, poslal vévodu Konráda se čtvrtou linií proti těm vzadu. Konrád osvobodil zajatce, získal zpět kořist a vyjel na nepřítele. Poté se vrátil ke králi, vítězný, neboť s mladými, ne příliš zkušenými bojovníky, obrátil na útěk vojsko zkušených renomovaných bojovníků." Ona strata "gyulu" mala očividne na Maďarské oddiely veľký vplyv, keďže po nej bitku prehrali a už nikdy sa vojenstvo u nich nerozšírilo v tak veľkom rozsahu. Podobnosť Tarula a Turula možno prikladať faktu, že to bola tá istá osoba/vták. Všetky zmienky o nich sa však po bitke vytrácajú z histórie, je preto pravdepodobné, že počas bitky Tarul umrel. Prítomnosť české kontigentu však vyvoláva otázku, či s nimi bol na mieste aj Pauliuk, ktorý sa v tom čase pohyboval okolo Českého kniežacieho dvora. Jeho prítomnosť v bitke by ozrejmovala boj do posledného muža u čechov a následné "stratenie" Tarula, pričom Pauliuk mohol Tarula uniesť a obrátiť na pravú Havranovieru. Eddie sa následne objavuje až ako okrajová osoba v dejinách Svätej ríše rímskej, väčšinou ako veliteľ malého oddielu žoldnierov, ktorý si najímali kniežatá na boj proti sebe. Rímsky cisár Frederik II. v Bernskej bule, ktorou povýšil mesto Bern na slobodné imperiálne mesto, spomína istého Edmunda z Karpatie, ktorého poveruje ako cisárskeho vyslanca v meste. V nasledujúcich rokoch sa z Bernu stáva jedno z najdôležitejších miest Burgundského landkrabstva a Edmund z Karpatie sa periodicky objavuje v dokumentoch spojených s Bernom. Historici tiež objavili nespočetné indície že Wiliam Tell mohol byť romantizovaným zobrazením Edmunda z Karpatie, keďže ich povahy, výzor aj črty sa náramne podobajú. Edmund z Karpatie, sa stáva Graff von Thun a ako lénnik Bernského kantónu žije až do založenia Švajčiarskej konfederácie, kde sa potom činil ako generál švajčiarskych milícií, až do Burgundských vojen, kde sa vojsko pod jeho velením výrazne zaslúžilo o porážku Karola Smelého. Edmund viedol časti švajčiarskych milícií v bitke pri Grandsone, kde sa vyznamenal tak veľmi, že prevzal velenie celej švajčiarskej armády. V následnej bitke pri Morate tiež vyhral a vojnu zavŕšil v bitke pri Nancy, ktorá ultimátne ukončila vojnu aj život Karola Smelého. Podľa dobových zápisov vieme, že Edmund Karola veľmi rešpektoval a prebral od neho veľa z jeho vojenských reform a jeho smrť ho dosť poznačila. Odvtedy sa utiahol do ústrania a je možné že sa venoval inováciám v iných sférach života, keďže Guthenberg vo svojich poznámkach spomína istého Edmunda, pôvodom z východu. Následne o ňom strácame prehlad a znovunabúdame ho až v 18tom storočí v prusku, kde prebiehajú veľké vojenské reformy a jedným z radcov pruského krála Frederika Wiliama I. je istý Edmund von Thune. Tento Edmund sa objavuje v pruských vysokých kruhoch až do vlády Frederika Wiliama II. , potom sa ako patrón Bluchera angažoval až do porážky Pruska Napoleonom v bitke pri Jene v roku 1806. Je možné že zdrvujúca porážka pruských armád v ten istý deň pri Jene aj Auerstädte zasiahla Edmunda veľmi tvrdo a rozhodol sa stiahnuť z verejného života. Následne sa objavuje až v deväťdesiatych rokoch na južnom Slovensku. Doba pred Ravenom Eddie sa pôvodne venoval želežnici, pričom už ako škôlkar staval z lega vlaky a mal veľký kartón plný kolají a vlakom v mierke TT. Neskôr prešiel na mierku H0, avšak jeho plány postaviť si modelové kolajisko zahatali problémy ako nedostatok financií a miesta. Od malička ho tiež zaujímalo vojenstvo a vojnové stratégie, vďaka ktorým sa dostal do blízkosti hier ako Blitzkrieg, Age of Empires, Empire Earth, Cossacks a Total War (hry ako Trainz Simulator 2004, Railroad Tycoon a Sim City 4 ho tiež nesmierne bavili). K lietaniu sa dostal pomerne neskoro, v štvrtom ročníku sa k nemu z neznámeho zdroja dostalo CD IL-2 Complete edition. Hre úplne prepadol a niekoľko rokov (asi 3) lietával kampane v singleplayeri, medzi jeho najväčšie úspechy patrila dokončená kampaň od Barbarossy po pád Berlína za Nemcov, počas ktorej skončil ako najúspešnejší pilot v dejinách, s 567 zostrelmi. Bohužial záznamov o tomto období je veľmi málo, poprípade sú skryté v hlbinách počítačových archívov. Po pár rokoch lietania ho šturm začal nudiť, hlavne pre nedostatok lietadiel. Vyriešil to hľadaním na internete, kde prišiel na to, že pred nedávnou dobou vyšlo IL-2 1946. Neváhal ani chvíľu a okamžite volal krstnému otcovi, ktorý bol v tej dobe jeho kapitán pirátskej lode, aby mu stiahol kópiu. V zátoke viali priaznivé vetry, preto už čoskoro lietal s novými strojmi kampane nad východnou frontou v roku 1946. V tých chvíľach u neho prepukla láska k Aradu Ar-234, ktorá ho dodnes neopustila. "Je to jedno z najkrajších lietadiel vôbec a v tých dobách to bolo revolučné lietadlo. Jediná chyba je tá externá pumovnica, sťahujúca rýchlosť o 100km/h, ale ak idete 800km/h vo výške 11km a stratíte 100km/h, nie je to taká tragédia" povedal Eddie počas interview s CSAF News. Čoskoro po kúpe 1946 sa začal zaujímať o online lietanie a narazil na program Hyperlobby. V tých dobách boli vždy plné všetky servery a virtuálne letecké nebo praskalo vo švíkoch. Začal lietať na serveri RCAF, ak bol plný tak chodil na Battlefields. Občas zavítal aj na OREL-War, ale ten sa mu zdal príliž hardcore v tých dobách. Po pár mesiacoch si všimol, že niektorý piloti sa združujú do rôznych spolkov, tkz. letiek (v angličtine squadron). Zatúžil sa tiež zapojiť a napísal pilotovi s menom Karaya, či by nemohol vstúpiť do JG, ktorej číslo sa bohužiaľ nezachovalo. Bol odmietnutý, s odôvodnením, že sú Nemecká letka. Odvtedy zanevrel na čisto národné letky, čo ho neskôr prešlo až po vstupe do CSAF. Karaya však bol v pohode pilot, ktorý Eddieho odporučil do medzinárodnej letky Elite Sirius Fighters pod vedením Night Hawka. =ESF= ako sa označovali, mali členov po celom svete, hlavne však z USA. Lietacia doba sa preto upravovala na ich čas, čo zabránilo Eddiemu lietať s nimi inokedy ako cez víkend. Stálo to však za to. =ESF= lietali Coop misie s inými letkami, napr. VMF214, 56th FG a pod. Na tsku bolo konštantne minimum 20 ľudí, kedže asi 8 letiek nepoužívalo vlastné TS, ale chodilo na jedno kde sa lietalo, IL-2 Joint Fighter Command. V letke mali dokonca real-life pilota Eurofighter Typhoona, ktorého neskôr postrelili AK-47mičkou do nohy počas náletu nad Tripolisom (=ESF=Maverick). Veliteľ =ESF= ako sme už spomínali, bol NightHawk, egypťan vlastniaci sieť lekární v Káhire a Alexandrii. Bol to v pohode týpek, a s Eddiem sa neskôr veľmi skamarátili. Počas obdobia =ESF= tiež prebehli prvé pokusy o skiny. Trvalo to asi rok a pol, potom Eddie nemohol byť tak často tak neskoro hore, aby mohol lietať s ostatnými, preto sa trocha odcudzil od letky (v tých dobách sa ešte nenaučil používať fórum). Trvalo ďalší rok zväčša lietania osamote, kým si zas našiel dostatok času. =ESF= sa zatiaľ trocha scvrklo, lebo niektorí piloti už začali prepadávať PČR (PČR nie je jav ojedinelý len pre členov letky Raven, možno sa s ním stretnúť prakticky v každej skupine pilotov na virtuálnom nebi). Trvalo to však len krátko a Eddie musel zas opustiť virtuálne nebo. Po roku sa však vrátil, no asi mesiac nevedel nájsť nikoho z =ESF=. Vypytoval sa na HL chate, tsko už nefungovalo, nevedel čo sa stalo. Potol mu prišiel Pager od určitého PF_Hawk, čo ako vysvitlo bol NightHawk v novej letke. Ten mu povedal že =ESF= sa rozpadlo a jadro pilotov prestúpilo do Phoenix Fighter Group (PFG). Eddieho zobrali okamžite, keďže už vedel dobre po anglicky (čo sa naučil vďaka =ESF=) a vedel lietať. PFG vtedy zažívalo vzostup, každý týždeň prichádzali nový členovia. Velenie sa skladalo z Reefer-a, MikeL-a, Hawk-a a Ziggy-ho, pričom posledný dvaja boli z =ESF=. Letka sa rozšírila tak veľmi že sa stala hlavnou letkou lietajúcou Coop v čase East Coast Time. Musela si zohnať skinnera, ktorým sa nakoniec stal určitý Srb, ktorý však bol Srb, preto nebral žiadny feedback a skiny si robil podľa seba. Vzišli z toho veľké hádky a nakoniec opustil squadron. Voľné miesto po ňom prebral Eddie, ktorý sa okamžite vyznamenal skinom na F6F-3. Odvtedy bol oficiálnym skinnerom PFG. Za jeho tvorbu ho obdivovali a celá letka bola v nemom úžase po tom, ako sa dozvedeli jeho vek (v tej dobe 15-16) a že lieta na klávesnici. Ziggy sa okamžite ponúkol, že mu jeden pošle, s čím Eddie nakoniec súhlasil. PF zatiaľ rástlo a nakoniec prerástlo seba sa a začalo to vnútri škrípať medzi velením. Eddie sa snažil ostať nestranným, čo sa mu aj podarilo. Hawk a Ziggy nakoniec odišli a mali plán vytvoriť ligu squadron battle, ktorá v tej dobe neexistovala (ghost wars a SEOW boli niečo iné ako oni zamýšlali). Eddie sa k nim pripojil a prebral na seba celú ťarchu grafickej stránky projektu. No po dvoch mesiacoch sa Ziggy odmlčal (neskôr vysvitlo že následkom bola PČR) a s Hawkom dvaja to nemalo cenu tak sa z Eddieho stal osamelý vlk. V tej dobe ho aj prestalo baviť 1946, začal hrávať WoW, WoT a CS:S . Ako 16 ročný dostal nový notebook, ktorý konečne rozbehol WT, ktorú tiež začal hrať. V tých dobách si naivne myslel, že to bude druhý šturm. Po pár týždňoch si začal hladať letku, pričom sa rozhodol pre československú, aby mu nebrali čas od lietania Coop misií s američanmi (ktorých sa stále účastnil ako čestný člen PFG). Napísal preto na WT fórum, že hladá letku, na čo mu skoro okamžite odpísal politický agitátor CSAF - všetkým dobre známy Plevel. Eddie teda napísal na CSAF fórum a po príjmacom pohovore s Chilloutom bolo rozhodnuté, že vek oproti skúsenostiam a správaniu nehrá rolu a tak bol prijatý (aj keď len na týždňové skušební období). Na druhý deň začal odlietávať povinné výcvikové lety vo WT, pričom po tristvrte hodine za ním na TS prišiel Sajonez a zavolal ho hrať šturma. Pre Eddieho to bolo veľké prekvapenie a odvtedy prestal aktívne lietať WT. Raven, počiatky Eddie, ako skúsený pilot a tvorca misií a skinov takmer okamžite zapadol do Ravenu. Prišiel práve na začiatku slávnej zlatej éry Ravenu. Bol pri väčšine poletov v šturmovi a vytváral skiny a misie pre celú letku. Bol tiež pri prvej akcii letky v CZ/SK komunite, Avalanche, pričom Raven obstál. Potom sa zúčastnil nechválne známej operácie Tungsten. Bol to on, kto sa ako jediný z letky vrátil na loď a celú cestu nadával na neschopnosť prvej vlny identifikovať cieľ, ktorý vo fjorde nebol. Neskôr sa stal neoddeliteľnou súčasťou Ravenu a jeho poletov na AoE a AoP, kde tiež stretol svojho archnemesis, TAR0-a. Raven po súčastnosť Ako stály člen sa Eddie podielal na skoro každej hre, ktorú Raven za jeho pôsobenia hral, vytváral skiny aj misie a prepracoval sa na veliteľa výcviku IL-2 a veliteľa modrej roty. Inicioval niekoľko pokusov o reformy vnútri Ravenu, pričom niektoré sa aj uchytili (napr. zmena Fellyn-->Flin). Jeho najsilnejšou stránkou sa stali ground attack misie, ktoré dotiahol do dokonalosti. Tiež sa stal známym svojím zmyslom pre smer a navigáciu, bol to napr. on, kto odhalil kritickú chybu Ravenu počas Ramrodu 753, kedy sa celá letka ocitla asi 200km od miesta kde mala byť. Tiež bol priekopníkom lietania a navigácie podľa prístrojov v Ravene. Súčastnosť Dnes je Eddie v prechodnom stave, kedy zmenil svoje miesto pôsobenia do Brna. Budúcnosť je neistá, ale Raven si zatiaľ vždy našiel čas. Je tiež v aktívnej forme vyhladávania PČR, napriek mnohým nevýhodám. Nosearty Pre Eddieho boli vždy dôležité nosearty. Jeho prvým bol UHU, sova držiaca knihu o lietaní. Tento noseart vlastne nikdy neprestal používať a postupom času sa z neho stalo jeho malé logo, ktoré nosieva pod kabínou pre šťastie. UHU sa neskôr premenilo na noseart ako má byť, sova sa presunula pod kabínu. Noseart sám o sebe nemá názov a lietadlo sa preto stále volá UHU, držiac sa dlhoročnej tradície. Štýl lietania Eddie ako človek, ktorý dlho lietal na klávesnici má stále tendenciu lietať trhano, impulzívne. Použitie joysticku mu to už síce zmiernilo, ale je to stále tam. Aj keď si to nechce priznať, rád ľudom rozkazuje, preto má rád velenie, ale na druhú stranu je k sebe dostatočne kritický aby vedel, že mu to nejde. Navigácia Jednou z jeho najsilnejších stránok je navigácia. Už odmalička mal veľký zmysel pre smer, v živote sa ešte nestratil a do virtuálneho neba sa to príjemne premietlo. Na mnohých poletoch Ravenu je on jediný, kto vie kde sa letka nachádza. Svoje navigačné schopnosti už dokázal na nespočetných akciách, napr. Ramrod753 alebo Tungsten (kde trafil domov bez rádiomajáku). Počas výcviku rád trápil pilotov lietaním po púšti, pričom museli trafiť malinké terčíky, rozosiate na miestach o ktorých vedel len on. Dodnes sa žiadnemu nepodarilo to spraviť bez pomoci na plný počet bodov. Počas ostrého lietania sa občas rád zabaví tým, že ako veliteľ dvojice letí nízko nad zemou do hĺbky nepriateľského územia a potom umre, pričom svojho wingmana zanechá v úplnej bezradnosti čo sa týka jeho polohy. Paulie je jeho najčastejšia obeť. Obrana Hodiny lietania na nebi zamorenom Lionmi a pod. ako stíhací bombardér naučili Eddieho ako sa úspešne brániť. Majstrovstvo obranného súboja v malých výškach a rýchlostiach dotiahol do excelencie úspešným zostrelom RH_Killera počas súboja, kedy Eddie (a ďalší traja Raveni) v IL-2M letel bombardovať pozemáky krytý zo vzduchu dvojicou lavočiek pod taktovkou Paulieho. Ako to už býva, na Raven sa zletela celá nepriateľská vzdušná sila a rozpútal sa boj na život a na smrť, ktorý nad Dukelským priesmykom trval so zapojením posíl až dve hodiny. RH_Killer v tej trme vrme zaútočil na Eddieho, ten sa mu však šikovne vyhol a okamžite točil za Killerom. On pociťoval rasovú nadradenosť vo svojom bfku, preto arogantne lietal okolo Eddieho a nevšímal si ostatné lietadlá, ktorými bol vzduch priam presýtený. Po niekoľkokátich neúspešných náletoch sa Eddiemu podarilo stiahnuť Killera na vlastnú úroveň a tam ho vďaka väčším skúsenostiam poraziť. Killer narazil do hory v plameňoch po dávke z predných zbraní Eddieho. To ho dokonale nasralo a musel to predýchavať niekoľko minút. Eddie odvtedy o tomto čine neprestal rozprávať a nezabudne ho ani spomenúť každému nováčikovi. Každopádne, Eddie má prepracovanú taktiku na pasívnu obranu proti stíhačom. Dokáže sa nepozorovane dostať prakticky až k nepriateľskej základni a väčšinou to schytáva nad objectivom alebo cestou domov. V prípade stíhacích misií to Eddiemu až tak dobre nejde, dogfighty preferuje skôr typu Boom´n´Zoom. Útok Eddie je v stíhacom boji nie príliž zdatný, ale vie sa udržať nejakú tú chvílu. Medzi jeho zostrely patrí aj niekoľko vzácnyh, ako TAR0, Merla a pod. Najväčším jeho problémom je neschopnosť trafiť hoc aj B-29 z rozumnej vzdialenosti. AWACS Jednoznačne najväčším plusom lietania s Eddiem je jeho AWACS. Vďaka prepracovanej elektronike a silnému radaru dokáže odhaliť väčšinu nepriateľských lietadiel v dosahu v závislosti od podmienok od 20 do 50km. AWACS tiež disponuje pokročilým systémom Friend-Foe, ktorý je namontovaný v každom lietadle Ravenu. F-F systém sa nachádza na koncoch krídiel a aktivuje sa vždy po signále z AWACSu jednotlivému lietadlu. Napr. ak sa Raven ocitne v dogfighte a lietadlá sa pomiešajú, AWACS vyšle prostredníctvom teamspeaku signál členom letky aby sa identifikovali, čo F-F systém v lietadle zaregistruje a okamžite reaguje vyslaním protisignálu. Podrobnosti ako to funguje v samostatnom článku. Akrobacia Eddie je členom Raven-Acrobatics a lieta ako zvyšok týmu na Zlín Z-50LX vo farbách letky. Je známy jeho dvojvystúpením vo spojení s Missakom ako aj účasťou na Red-Bull Airrace. Kategorie:Piloti